Vampire High
by kitty cullen
Summary: So on top of just finding out I'm a vampire I turn out to be a vampire who who ever claims becomes king of all vampires. So now I have to hide my identity and get through this vampire high school. Just Great. Sasu'Saku
1. Chapter 1

**Hey well this is Raven here. This is my second fanfiction. So I'm currently writing two now, he he. **

**Well i felt like writing a vampire high school naruto fanfic. so here is the first chapter. I need feedback and i require at least 4 reveiws before i can even think about posting the second chapter. PLEASE I NEED MOTIVATION. **

**So this is a really long chapter (In my opinion)**

**Also to kind of promote my other story it is called The Darkness Deep Within and it is a Dark Sakura fic. **

It felt so strange. Who would've thought that she would ever come here, to this house of night boarding school. The school was for vampires . But a year ago if someone had told her that she was going to attend this school she would've either knocked them out or laugh. But due to a twist of fate I was going to attend high school here for the rest of my high school career. The car she was riding in was sent from the school to pick her up from the airport. When she looked out the window she noticed the huge building. It made her think about the 10 things I hate about you school. It was about to be sunset and the sky was already getting really dark. Taking a deep sigh she just couldn't believe how things turned out this way."Miss we're here."

"Thank you." Stepping out of the car she walked past the giant metal gate. There was a giant walkway to the front of the school and the only thing in the path was a giant fountain. Walking to the door she saw a woman.

"Hello my name is Shizune. You are Sakura correct?"

"Yeah I am."

"Alright I'm here to take you to the headmistress." Walking down the hallways she noticed that the only thing you could hear were their own footsteps. As if sensing her unease she said,"All the other students don't attend school till 8 so you hqave plenty of time." They stopped at the giant doors and on the doors it said Head mistress Tsunade. Knocking on the door a voice from within said "come in."

The woman she saw in front of her was pretty beautiful but also she was busty. "So you're Sakura. Sit down we have mush to discuss before you go to class." Taking the seat infront of the huge desk stacked with piles of paper Tsunade began to speak. "So this is how the school operates. At 7 pm is the time to wake up and you have that hour to get ready and eat at the cafeteria. At 8 classes begin. At approximately 3am classes end you have 1 hour to talk to you're teachers after school for any help. All students are required to be in their rooms at 7. Any questions about the schedule?" Sakura shook her head no. "Alright here is your class schedule." Handing her a sheet of paper Sakura read the paper:

First period Math with Kakashi

Second period Litereature with Jiraiya

Third period P.E with Gai

Fourth period History with Iruka

Fifth period lunch

Sixth period Science with Orochimaru

Seventh period Art with Anko

Eighth period sociology with Kurenai.

Well it was quite a full schedule."Your homeroom is also your first class."

"Okay."

"Due to special circumstances you have been sent here but I must ask you, did you not ever attend another house of night school before?"

"No not ever. I only ever heard about this place."

"I see. It is quite strange if the other students learn that you never attended a house of night before so we can just say you're guardian home schooled you for private reasons. Also thank you for dying your hair." Sakura looked at her hair. It was black before it was pink but that was too suspicious.

"Well if I didn't die my hair wouldn't I be in danger?"

"Yes which leads me to another question, how did you discover you were a vampire."

"I thought you already knew the story."

"True I read the report and burned it shortly after but still I want to hear it from your own mouth." She took in a deep breath and started her story.

"It was only a month ago. I was living like a normal person. I attended school and was at the top of my class. Life was pretty good for me. But then it was night. I was walking back home by myself after attending cram school. It was cloudy and the moon kept on hiding. But then out of no where I tripped on some broken glass that cut me up pretty bad. Then I noticed him. He came towards me and I became scared. He said "You smell delicious. I think I'll have you for breakfast." That's when I ran but he was too fast and appeared in front of me. Then I realized he was a vampire. I was really scared and then it happened. I don't quite remember but all I know is that something took over and by the end of it all he was dead and I was completely healed. I had killed him. But also that is when that mark appeared. So then I found out I was a vampire and I had to go here."

"Yes at that moment your vampire genes were awaken and you defended yourself. Also that mark said that you were the red or more accurately in your case pink vampire queen."

"I still don't see how."

"That mark is of a cherry blossom and it symbolizes who you really are."

"And who is that?"

"A very important person. Whose identity if revealed will put you in a lot of danger."

"Because others will try to take me."

"Yes who ever has you will become the king of vampires." She couldn't believe this how in the course of one month did she turn from very successful human to a most wanted vampire queen.

"It's time for ou to go Sakura classes are going to start soon and if you have any questions just ask me or shizune."

"Alright." She soon left for her first class.

* * *

As she walked she noticed how quickly the school became alive. When she entered the room she noticed how there was no on in there. She took this opportunity to make sure that she had time to collect herself. Slowly people started to pile in. No one in particular noticed her then a girl with blonde hair walked right up to her. "You must be new here." Sakura smiled a nervous smile. Was she that obvious?

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Well because everyone else knows that Kakashi sensei is always late."_ Wow what a great teacher I have. _"Oh by the way my name is Ino."

"Hello I'm Sakura." Then there was a girl who was standing behind Ino and Sakura just noticed her.

"Come on introduce yourself." _I wonder how long she's been standing there. I guess It's one of those vampire abilities._ The girl had long hair and pearl like eyes.

"H hello im Hinata. Its v very nice to meet you." To meet a timid vampire was something Sakura did not expect.

"Hey hinata im Sakura." Then the bell chimed.

"Don't worry about it sense sensei is always late. " then she looked around the room and noticed a boy. He was gorgeous. He had raven colored hair and onyx eyes. He was sitting next to a spikey haired blonde. "Oh I see you have good taste." Sakura blushed slightly

"What do you mean?"

"Don't try to lie to me I saw you checking out Sasuke." So that was his name. "But don't bother almost every other girl in this school is after him too even me." Then she saw a girl with red hair and glasses come in.

"SASUKE KUN!" she then went over to him and was pretty much all over him. He seemed annoyed.

"Yeah that's Karin she is a major bitch and Sasuke's number fan girl and stalker I mean some of the stuff she does I wouldn't even do." Then out of no where a man appeared in the front of the class with silver hair and a mask over his face.

"Hello class sorry I'm late but you see there was this student who got lost and needed some…"

"LIAR!!" half the class shouted.

"Now seriously I have an announcement to make. Clearing his voice he said, "We have a new student in class today may she please come down." Sakura got up from her desk and walked to the front. She felt eyes staring at her. "Introduce yourself." Taking a deep breath she began.

"Hello my name is Sakura Yagami. Until recently I did not attend the House of Night due tom my families wishes to home school me."_ This is good I'm already stopping some of their questions so that I don't have to really talk to them later._ "I like to read and watch movies. I enjoy music and art."

"All right does any one have any questions?" several of the guys hands went up. "Okay you." A boy with a bowl shaped haircut and bushy eye brows stood up. _Ughh I thought vampire were supposed to be attractive._

"Um yes do you have a boy friend and if not then will you please date me because I think you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen!" _WAIT WHAT! This might become a problem if these guys start asking me out and I definitely can't date this guy._ Giving a small smile she said,

"Yes I currently have a boyfriend but due to special circumstances he's not here." The guy sat back down a little heart broken.

"Any other questions? No good. You can go back on to your seat Sakura." Walking back she noticed that sasuke was looking at her. Turning away she walked back to her desk. Kakashi mearly gave a lesson and then homework. She noticed that the problems were slightly harder than what was usually given at their age level._ Duh It's because there vampires._

She then went over all the vampire abilities. First they did not burn in the sun, they were merely nocturnal. Second they were incredibly fast and strong also not to mention most were beautiful. Third they were smarter than the average human. Of course just like normal society there was a cast system with aristocrats at top and normal vampire at the bottom. Some vampire had extra special abilities too. They did need to drink blood though. That was an absolute necessity but what helped the whole vampires living with human thing (even though most humans were simply unaware of vampire existence) is blood tablets. She noticed that sasuke was still looking at her and she felt slightly uncomfortable. When she looked up she noticed that he turned away. The bell finally rang.

* * *

"Hey Sakura what class do you have next?"

"Oh literature with Jiraiya."

"Hinata is in that class with you but we share PE. Don't worry a lot of times the vamps who shara a homeroom have a lot of the same classes together. See you then." Waving she left.

"I will sh show you the way." Then she followed the timid Hinata. While they walked in the hallway they were stopped by the spikey haired blonde.

"Hey im Naruto! It's nice to meet you Sakura!" _Well isn't he energetic. _

"H hello Naruto." Sakura noticed Hinata blushing slightly. _Well there is a story to learn about later._

"Hey Hinata!" she blushed even more. Than Sakura noticed that sasuke was standing right next to Naruto.

"Hello." she said. Sasuke just looked at her intently and then hnd before looking away.

"Hey actually greet the girl at least teme."

"Why don't you just shut up dobe."

"Hey so were are you guys going?"

"T to literature."

"That's great that means we have the same class again Sakura!" _I think this guy is a little to friendly for me._ Then she looked back at Sasuke. _He is a little to cold for my taste and the only reason I was looking at him earlier is because he is gorgeous but he is the more solemn jerk type probably especially with the way he talked to Naruto right now. Yeah I pretty mush know his type. _She then wrote Sasuke off as someone to probably not get on his bad side. Then as they walked Karin came crashing in on them, literally.

"Sasuke kun! You didn't think you could actually leave without me?"

"Get off me Karin" he said with an annoyed voice.

"Oh come on ." and she was pulling sasuke along. Karin then shot her an evil glare and turned back around with Sasuke in hand. _They probably deserve each other._ Taking a deep breath she thought _It's going to be a long year.

* * *

_

_**So did you like it? I'm going to add one of the characters I have created in a later chapter, possibly next.**_

_**So PLEASE PLEASE reveiw.  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Raven.**

**I know I know. You thought this would never come. **

**Well I didn't think I would update until I was done with my other story. But I realized that I don't have that many chapters left in it and I don't feel like ending it so soon. (hold on a minute I feel a tear) Anyway and I have been playing this plot line again and again in my head and I really want to add another chapter and start getting it out of me. **

**So while I play with my last couple of chapters of my other story I thought I might treat my thirteen reviewers to this nice chapter. **

**So please review and I might have more of an incentive to update this again even before I end my other chapter. **

**I do not own Naruto

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 Getting Adjusted (part I)  
**

_I can't believe this_.

Sakura was stuck in the front of the class with her lit teacher talking to him.

_He's a complete pervert. I wonder how he hasn't been fired yet. _

Upon entering the class, Jiraiya had been looking at her and making very obvious comments about her appearance. She felt embarrassed and ridiculous because everyone had been hearing his comments the whole time. Though she didn't show it. She was actually going to start glaring at the teacher and potentially kick him in the shin to get him to stop talking. It didn't help that Naruto told her that her teacher wrote _erotic_ novels.

_Some credentials he has._

"Ero sensei why don't you just let her sit down already. You're too old to be hitting on young pretty girls anyway," said Naruto.

"First of all Naruto, I am not old," naruto rolled his eyes and said yeah right under his breath," and second of all Sakura doesn't know where to sit."

"Well then _tell _me where to sit already," she said barely disguising the anger in her voice.

"You know you sort of remind me of Tsunade but you're a lot nicer."

He took hold of her hand to point her to her seat.

"Oh really?" she said as she squeezed his hand until he visibly winced in pain, "You think so?"

He let go of her hand and laughed nervously, "I take that back, you're just like Tsunade."

He surveyed the room to see the best spot (for him) to put his new student. Then an evil idea popped into his head.

"Why don't you sit next to Sasuke Uchiha," he said.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"What?" yelled Naruto. "Ero sensei I'm already sitting next to Teme."

"That's true. So here is how we solve that problem, you leave your seat and go to the back with Hinata and Sakura sits in your seat."

"But…"

"No buts,"

"Please Jiraiya sensei, I don't really want to impose. I'll sit next to Hinata and Naruto can keep his seat so nobody has to move."

"My decision is final. Get moving."

Naruto sighed and Sakura thought she might beg Jiraiya to let her not sit next to Sasuke. But she knew that her begging would be in vain. Sucking it up she sat next to the raven haired boy, her displeasure obvious.

_It's not like I actually have to talk to him. _

She felt him looking at her and started to annoy her.

* * *

Jiraiya had given them a writing prompt and was currently typing and ignoring his class for the most part. She was writing in her notebook when she dropped her pencil and it fell under the desk on Sasuke's side.

"Excuse me," she said quietly.

Sasuke who turned away when she turned to him didn't answer.

"Excuse me," she repeated a little louder.

He still ignored.

She gritted her teeth. She thought she wanted to act as inconspicuous as possible but it was proving difficult when talking to a jerk. She took a deep breath.

"Hey you can't just stare at me for half the class and then ignore me when I'm actually trying to talk to you so just answer me because I'm trying to ask you something," she seethed.

He turned to her eyes narrowed.

"What?" he said with no emotion.

_Wow the first actual word he says to me._

"I dropped my pencil and it's currently under your side of the desk so can you please give it to me so I don't and we don't get into an awkward position."

She wanted to punch him when she saw the look on his face that told her that he thought she was useless for having dropped he pencil and not have a spare.

A moment passed and she didn't know if he was even going to get the pencil. Then he moved under the desk and retrieved the pencil. He held it in his hand for a moment and it seemed that he wasn't going to give it to her. She held out her hand where he finally put it into her hand. She faced forward and continued to write. Sasuke was still facing her and this time he wasn't trying to disguise it.

He cleared his throat, but not too loudly to get others people attention.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Aren't you going to thank me?"

Sakura stared at him for a moment. _ Is he serious?_ Then she thought it over and it was true that she should say thank you to him. Even if he did demand it from her.

"Thank you."

"Hn, you 're not very polite,"

_Aka your lower class rude barbaric person or errr vampire. _

"It's not like I'm trying to impress you," she said with under her breath not knowing that Sasuke had heard but even if she did she wouldn't care.

Jiraiya had been watching the whole scene play out and was smiling. _This is going to turn out to be a great help for my next novel. _

Finally the bell rang and she couldn't be any happier to leave. She practically jumped out of her seat and ran out the door. Outside waiting for her was Ino.

"Wow you got here fast," she said.

"Well I was just down the hall and I wanted to know how it went."

"Urgh it was horrible. Why didn't you warn me about the teacher?"

"Well I thought your experience shouldn't be tampered with by me warning you."

"Yeah I get the complete newbie experience."

Hinata finally joined them blushing madly and accompanied by Naruto and Sasuke.

_Great just when I thought I got away from him._

Ino saw the change in her new friends face and raised her eyebrow.

"Come on," she said grabbing on to Sakura's arm, "we have to get to the locker room and change."

"Change?"

"Yeah silly, we have to change for gym now."

"But I never got a change of clothes for gym."

"Oh. Well that may pose a problem but don't worry we'll see if there is a spare you can use or Gai sensei might have something you can use."

"Yeah I'm sure that he has one of the ridiculous green jumpsuits to spare," said Naruto.

"Or maybe not."

She followed Ino and Hinata to the girls locker room. Inside she was dismayed to see Karin in her class. She eventually let go of Sasuke earlier because she had a different class but now it seemed that the obsessive fan girl would be united with the object that she obsesses.

Ino went up to a girl with two buns.

"TenTen meet the new girl Sakura. Sakura meet TenTen."

"Hello," said Sakura.

"Hi! Nice to meet you," replied TenTen.

"You wouldn't happen to have a spare gym outfit would you?"

"I'm sorry, but no. Did you not get one when you came?"

"Nope."

"Well I know where there are spares. You can see if there are any in your size."

"'Kay thanks,"

* * *

When class was finally starting Ino was waiting with TenTen outside in the gym close to the door.

"What happened to her? I thought you took her to the spares."

"I did and then I left her to choose one. I don't know what's taking her so long."

Then Gai called his students to 'gather around'.

While he started giving his speech on youth, Ino heard the door to the locker room open and she felt Sakura stand behind her.

"I feel so embarrassed," whispered Sakura.

"Why?"

"Ah Miss Yagami!," exclaimed Gai, " why don't you come to the front so I can get a good look at my new youthful student."

Sakura groaned, she couldn't believe that this was happening.

All the other students backed off and watched as Sakura went to the front.

Ino couldn't believe her eyes. The uniform that Sakura was wearing was clearly a couple sizes too small. The shorts she was wearing where more like those short shorts that people make fun of. Her shirt was skin tight and if she moved you could see parts of her lower abdomen. The outfit clearly showed all her curves.

Sakura was slightly blushing but she wasn't showing nearly as embarrassed as she felt. Frankly she was surprised that no one had done any cat calls or made any comments. But she did feel eyes on her.

"Did your uniform shrink?" questioned Gai.

"No," she said trying really hard not to show how embarrassed she was, "This is one of the spares."

"Oh well." He said shrugging his shoulders. "Today class we are going to have a physical evaluation! First you will partner up and do a series of sit ups, push ups and chin ups. Then we will run and then we will have a game! Now move move move!"

Sakura went to Ino while TenTen went to another blond girl with several short ponytails.

"That's Temari if you're wondering. I'll introduce you to her later but first," she said smiling, "Why didn't you tell me you were going to dress like that! You're trying to impress a guy now aren't you? Oh I knew it!"

"Slow down there. I'm only wearing this because all the other ones were even smaller than this. There is no guy. Do you hear me? NO guy."

"Well whatever. You can tell me how lit went while we exercise."

Sakura decided she wanted to be the first one to do push ups.

"So how was lit?" asked Ino.

"Horrible… I got… seated right… next to…. Sasuke."

"Really that doesn't sound so bad."

"How… can you… say something… like that?"

"Well he is obviously gorgeous and he's really smart."

"Well to me… he is one… selfish… stuck up… jerk."

"You spent one class with him. You barely even know him."

"I can … tell his… type."

"I think something else is going on here."

"Not… everyone… is in love… with someone… else."

"I know I know but still. What else happened."

"That teacher… is horrible… His comments… were lewd. He even… touched my… hand."

"Yeah he writes novels that are nothing more than smut stories. Well what did you do after he touched you?"

"I squeezed… "

"What?"

"… his hand… tightly… to let … me go."

"Oh. For a moment there I thought that you went for really old vamps. It gave me the creeps."

"Alright class! Switch!" yelled Gai.

"So what's… making you… dislike… Sasuke… so much?"

"I dropped my pencil and then after he pretended not to hear me he finally gets it for me and then demands a thank you."

"You… didn't say… thank you?"

"Well I didn't at first but I eventually did and when I did can you guess what he said?"

"No."

"He practically said that I was some rude undisciplined person!"

"Did he… really say… that?"

"Pretty much."

Ino gave her a look of slight disbelief but then again with what she knew of Sasuke, she wouldn't put it pass him to make a comment like that.

"What's going on over here?" asked Gai as he came over to them, "Miss Yamenaka, are you misleading our new student?"

Ino layed on her back and answered.

"Of course not sir."

"Alright class chin ups! Ladies first on the bars."

"Great," Sakura murmured, "people can stare at me now. "

Gym was no big thing for her. She was physically fit and these tasks were not a chore. Pulling herself up the shirt went all the way up to her chest, completely exposing her stomach.

After awhile Gai said to switch.

"I just want this day to be over," said Sakura.

"Night," said Ino.

"What?"

"You said you can't wait for this day to be over. You mean night."

"Oh, yeah."

Ino looked at her with a questioningly look.

"Well let's just enjoy the view for now."

_This girl is boy crazy._

"So which one of them is the object of _your_ affection? Sasuke?"

"What? No. I mean don't get me wrong, Sasuke is a total hottie but I'm not another fangirl."

"So who is the one you like?"

Ino gave her a look of defiance.

"Oh come on," continued Sakura, "tell me."

"He's not even in this class. Okay."

"Well when we are in the same class together then you have to point him out."

"Fine. Fine."

Then Gai ordered them to start running.

"Now class to put you in better spirits, the first ones to finish running twenty five laps will get to choose teams and sit out for the first round. Though I don't know why you guys like to sit out."

_Yes this means if I finish first, I don't have to play for a little while and expose myself. _

Sakura smiled at Ino.

"I'm going to finish first," she said.

"Well you're going to be in some competition. No one really wants to play."

"Well they better be faster than me."

"We are vampires," Ino said chuckling.

Sakura thought of that statement. She was fastest in her class since she was little but that was still normal or _human_ speed. This was all vampires now. Great she was going to be the slowest.

* * *

When they started running Sakura was surprised that she was keeping up. Actually she was close to the front. She really didn't want to play first. She didn't know what she felt but there was a strange energy and then she was able to pass the leaders which were Sasuke with some other boys and TenTen with Temari.

By the end of it Sakura finished first and didn't feel tired. Sasuke stopped right next to her. He was the second to finish closely followed by the rest of the class.

"Ah! The power of youth shines bright in you Sakura!" Gai exclaimed.

"Um, thanks?"

"Ah for the first time in quite some time, you don't come in first Sasuke. But do not let your youthful spirt be dampened! Now you have a goal to meet and that is beating Sakura. She only beat you by a half of a second."

"Damn Sakura. You were right about how fast you could run," said Ino.

"You definitely have to be in the sports team with me," said TenTen.

"Well why don't we start with you being on my team with whatever game we're playing."

"Sounds like a good start."

Gai started talking again.

"Listen up class! Since Sasuke was second place he is the second captain. But Sakura was in first place so she gets first pick."

"Well TenTen I did promise you first so you're on my team."

"Great! But you're just going to use me and stand back in watch."

"But what are we playing"

"Dodgeball, " TenTen said pointing to the balls in the middle of the room.

Sasuke had chosen a guy with long brown hair in a low ponytail.

Sakura basically asked TenTen who she should ask to pick and she did end up with Temari and Ino.

Luckily for Sakura there was only enough time for half of the first round and it was quite entertaining. Her new classmates really got into it. The force and speed that they threw the balls at reminded her that she wasn't in a human school anymore.

They went into the changing rooms where they freshened up before their next class.

"Great," said Ino, "we all share Iruka's class together."

"Then lunch!" shouted TenTen.

She saw that Sasuke was walking behind her group with his own and she knew that more than likely he had the same class with her and the same lunch.

_Fun

* * *

_**So how did it go?**

**Yeah she's still not done with her first day but I spent my whole day on this.**

**Review Review Review  
**


End file.
